The Avengers: United We Stand
''The Avengers: United We Stand ''is the first film in Marvel Risen and is the introduction of many superheroes and concepts in the Risen universe. Synopsis When an alien fleet comes to Earth to invade and conquer, the earth's mightiest heroes are assembled to take them on. Full Plot In the middle of Antarctica, Nick Fury and a few S.H.I.E.L.D. agents are tracking down a strange reading which turns out to be the frozen body of Steve Rogers, AKA Captain America. Steve is taken to a S.H.I.E.L.D. base where he wakes up and panics, attacking the agents who he assumes are Nazis. Luckily, he is calmed down by Fury, who reveals that Cap has been frozen since World War II. He informs Steve that they won the war and Steve passes out from hearing the news. Meanwhile, the news begins playing footage of a man encountering Iron Man, who manages to lift a crashing plane and land it safely. Tony Stark, Iron Man himself, is seen watching this report and speaks to his assistant, Pepper, about his lifting of the plane and she attempts to convince him to reveal his identity to everyone but Tony refuses. She asks why and he reveals he is doing it to protect who he loves. This leads to a small debate between the two which is cut off by Tony leaving in his suit. It then cuts to a laboratory as Bruce Banner is shown studying a sample of his own blood. A group of people come in and reveal Bruce is in the lab after hours. One of them almost gets mad at Bruce but the others tell him to speak very gently for reasons he isn't aware of. Because of this, he continues his aggressive tone with Bruce, who begins arguing back until he is pinned to the ground, causing Bruce's anger to reach its peak. He then starts turning green and grows in size. Everyone runs out of the room as Bruce lets out a powerful roar. He bursts a door and attacks until numerous S.H.I.E.L.D. agents arrive and shot him down. Bruce wakes up in a S.H.I.E.L.D. base where he meets and has a surprisingly civil conversation with Dr. Hank Pym. He reveals that he is trying to cure his hulk-like condition much to Bruce's delight, revealing he believes the Hulk is a curse. Hank attempts to convince Bruce of the benefits of the Hulk but Bruce doesn't listen. Hank then tells him a story about when he first developed his suit. The story is finished off by his girlfriend, Janet, and the two begin their research together. Later, Thor lands down from Asgard to defeat a few villains and speak with some people. He battles against the Wrecking Crew, taking massive delight in his battle. Meanwhile, Cap, who has woken back up, is informed of a few things that happened while he was frozen in ice. During his recap, the S.H.I.E.L.D. base is attacked by three men in strange armor. Steve sets out to defeat them, Nick Fury giving him back his iconic shield. Steve is joined by Iron Man during the fight and the two manage to defeat one of the men and make the other two flee. Steve is quite confused at the sight of the man, revealing him to be lizard-like in appearance. The strange man is taken in and examined, reveal him to be alien in nature. The man wakes up and before he can be interrogated, he blows himself up, proclaiming himself as a Badoon before he does. After this, a group of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents reveals that there are multiple moving objects heading towards Earth and they only have 32 hours to plan an attack. While planning, Tony and Steve learn about Hulk, Ant-Man, and Wasp, visiting them and managing to recruit Hank and Janet into their attack plan, though Bruce refuses, claiming that no one can control the Hulk. Once the four heroes are rounded up, a mysterious man in a black helmet suddenly messages S.H.I.E.L.D. and informs them that their base will be the first place the Badoon invade before ending the message. After learning this, the group sit around and begin talking to each other, getting to learn about each other. Cap also comforts Hank, who suddenly realizes the gravity of the situation and begins to worry they will die in the battle. Sometime later, Thor is still being admired by a large group of people but his happy attitude suddenly fades and he stares off into space, taking off. Meanwhile, the four heroes step outside and stare at the sky. It suddenly begins raining and, in a strike of lightning, the Badoon invasion is here. The first soldier to be sent down is the man in the helmet, who gives the group one last chance to surrender. They refuse and the man takes off his helmet, revealing himself as a somehow still alive Red Skull before calling down the entire Badoon battalion. The battle begins with the two groups rushing towards each other, the Captain charging straight for Red Skull. Sadly, his tunnel vision causes him to be too late in stopping a group of Badoon from pinning him to the ground. He demands to know how Skull is alive and Skull reveals that when Steve and his partner Bucky tried to kill him he was abducted by the Badoon right before he died and he gave them all the information they needed for their invasion. The invasion did take many years to finally begin though, so Red Skull was put on ice until they were ready. The Badoon invasion grows and grows, more and more ships coming down as the group continues to try and fight, the battle becoming more and more difficult with each ship added. All of them are sure they are about to lose the fight and get ready to die. Bruce, who has been watching the fight is suddenly flooded with emotions, dropping to the floor. Meanwhile outside, Ant-Man says his final goodbye to Wasp but, before a Badoon can kill him, a loud thunder strike is heard, revealing the largest of the Badoon ships has been struck by lightning. It falls into the ocean, revealing Thor floating above the wreckage. At the sight of this, everyone becomes inspired and begin fighting back once more, Ant-Man reversing his Pym Particles to grow to massive size and proclaiming himself Giant-Man before attacking the hoards of Badoon as the Hulk bursts out and begins destroying ship after ship. All the heroes begin fighting while Captain American, who has been taken aboard a Badoon ship, breaks free and begins attacking Red Skull, ending in Hulk busting through the ship and Steve jumping out as the ship explodes with Red Skull inside. Finally complete, the team stand together in front of the Badoon, who begin retreating, teleporting themselves off the planet until there is none of them left. The group is honored by all of America for saving the day, with Captain America dubbing the group the Avengers. Cast *Nolan North as Steven "Steve" Rogers/Captain America *Neil Patrick Harris as Anthony "Tony" Stark/Iron Man *Josh Radnor as Bruce Banner **Fred Tatasciore as Hulk *Matthew Mercer as Henry "Hank" Pym/Ant-Man *Sophie Cookson as Janet van Dyne/Wasp *Travis Willingham as Thor Odinson *Mark Hamill as Nicholas "Nick" Fury *April Bowlby as Virginia "Pepper" Potts *Michael Fassbender as Johann Shmidt/Red Skull Quotes Bruce is pinned to the floor by a security guard. *'Bruce: '''Sir? *'Guard:' Yeah? *'Bruce: (opens eyes, revealing them to be glowing green) You're making me angry... ---- *'''Man in Black: You have one last chance to surrender. Will you take it? *'Captain America:' I didn't surrender to Hitler and I will never surrender to you! *'Man in Black:' You always were so stubborn, weren't you Captain? (takes off his helmet, revealing himself to be Red Skull) I suppose that's what made you such a great nemesis. *'Captain America:' Wha... you... *'Red Skull:' Me... ---- *'S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent:' They're losing... Iron Man is hit by a Badoon. *'S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent:' They're going to die... Ant-Man's arm is shot by a Badoon. *'S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent:' And there's nothing we can do... *'Bruce:' (screams in pain) *'S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent:' Doctor Banner? Bruce falls to the floor, grasping his sides. *'Bruce:' Run. ---- *'Captain America:' We're called the Avengers. *'President of the United States:' How'd you get that name? *'Captain America:' The same way all teams get their names. They like the sound of it. Trivia *The film is very loosely based on the first Ultimates story.